


Comet | T.Oikawa x Reader

by goingtopluto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Mutual Pining, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtopluto/pseuds/goingtopluto
Summary: [DISCONTINUED unless I come back to rewrite it](L/N) (Y/N) attended Sekodai Junior High, and was close friends with Asahi Azumane. Despite being asthmatic, they were the star of their school's volleyball team. However, after an incident during a match which caused them to break their ankle and leave the volleyball team for good, they graduated and joined Aoba Joshai, hoping to live a calm, volleyball free life.Oikawa Tooru is a first year at Aoba Joshai and he's a volleyball maniac; he lives and breathes volleyball. So when he learns that (L/N) (Y/N), the retired star of their previous school's volleyball team is also attending Aoba Joshai, he has to seek them out. Maybe he'd be able to convince them to join the team?However, when Oikawa discovers that (Y/N) is a petite, weak looking introvert with little to no social skills, he is more than surprised. But Oikawa Tooru doesn't give up easily, he is determined to transform this small, helpless rock drifting pointlessly through space into the world destroying, firey comet that they once were.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**• Overwhelming •**

_That's how most people would describe a nationals volleyball match._

_The sound of the crowd cheering for their respective schools, the sound of sneakers against the glossy floor, the sound of the players yelling to one another, and the sound of the ball hitting the floor._

Of course any average person would find this overwhelming, everything goes by so quickly you'd think it'd be impossible to keep up with it all, even just the sound of the crowd cheering would put anyone on edge.

But to (Y/N), this was everything.

This was what they lived for.

They didn't care much for the crowd, or the sneakers, or even their teammates.

All (Y/N) cared about was the ball.

To (Y/N), the ball was the most important part of a volleyball match, which is true to some degree.

To (Y/N), there was no better feeling in the world than spiking the ball after a near perfect set, hearing it hit the floor with a deafening slap.

_Another point to Sekodai Junior High._

**• Painful •**

_Most people would describe a paper cut or a grazed knee as painful, and they are._

_But to (Y/N), there was no pain greater than losing a volleyball game._

As captain, (Y/N) believed it was their duty to always aim for the top.

To always do _better_.

That's why they took that leap of faith in the match against Kitagawa Daiichi, they wanted to take their team to the top.

They wanted to win.

The score was 26-27, both teams were exhausted, but still filled with determination. Neither of them wanted to lose this match, and it was clear that no one was going down without a fight.

Sekodai was one point behind Kitagawa Daiichi, it was match point and (Y/N) was beginning to panic. They weren't doubting their teammate's abilities; no, they were more than capable of winning this match.

(Y/N) was doubting their own abilities.

And that's never a good thing to do.

_Especially at match point._

(Y/N) was beginning to crack under the pressure, and a certain tall brunet on the other side of the net wasn't helping.

There was no doubt that boy was talented; his serves were amazing, and his form was breathtaking, not to mention he was very attractive.

And he wouldn't stop staring at (Y/N).

To add even more to (Y/N)'s stress levels, their asthma was really kicking in.

Even though they knew they didn't have much time before they were defeated, when (Y/N) saw one of their teammates set the ball, not to them in particular; the entire team was desperate and they just needed someone, anyone to score a point..

They hesitated.

It definitely would've been a better idea to let someone else on their team spike that ball given that (Y/N)'s airways were closing, but despite this they were still determined to score at least one more point before the match ended, so they sprinted across the court and made contact with the ball, hitting it with all of their strength and collapsing clumsily to onto the floor, twisting their ankle and doubling over clutching their chest, ready to cough up both of their lungs.

The ball soared over the net like a comet hurtling through the sky and hit the floor right in the corner of the court.

Just out of bounds.

Sekodai had lost the match.

_And it was (Y/N)'s fault._

**• Depressing •**

_Most people would consider death to be one of the most depressing things; you feel like you lose a part of yourself when someone passes away._

_But to (Y/N), who had been lucky enough to not have someone close to them pass away, losing this match was the next worst thing._

Asahi Azumane, (Y/N)'s closest friend rushed over to their side to help them up before realizing that something was wrong.

_'..are ankles supposed to look like that?'_

The rest of their team helped them up and sat them down on the bench, but (Y/N) didn't seem to care much about their ankle, since that match had broken much, much more.

(Y/N) definitely lost a part of themself that day, a part of themself that they would not find again until their first year in highschool where they encounter a familiar, tall brunet.


	2. Fresh Start

Music blasted through your (F/C) headphones as you rode your skateboard to school, occasionally shifting your stance in order to push yourself forward, though that wasn't necessary most of the time since the route you took to school was mainly downhill.

_'Aoba Joshai.. Damn I still can't believe I got in..'_

It was a Monday; the beginning of your second week in highschool, it really wasn't that different compared to Junior High except the newfound abundance of strangers, which you didn't enjoy at all.

You had always been introverted, this along with crippling social anxiety and zero social skills meant that you didn't really have that many friends growing up, and you were fine with that. In all honesty, you preferred being lonely..

_'Less people to worry about dissapointing..'_

Back in Junior High, you only had one person you actually considered a friend; his name was Asahi Azumane, he was a shy and gentle boy despite his height. Many people were intimidated by him, since he towered over the majority of the people in his class, especially you. Yet somehow Asahi and you found comfort in each other and managed to build a solid friendship, however that friendship was inevitably going to be tarnished since the two of you enrolled in different high schools.

You managed to break free from your thoughts just in time to stop yourself from hitting someone with your skateboard, man, this Monday was already off to a great start.

"Oh shit! I-I'm really sorry I wasn't watching where I was g-going and I need to be more-"  
You were interrupted by a pair of strong looking arms picking your skateboard up and handing it back to you, you looked up to see a fairly tall boy with brown spiky hair looking down at you with a small smile.

"No, it's fine. I should've been paying more attention to my surroundings."

You muttered a small 'thank you' and took your skateboard back, your hands looking tiny compared to the boy's.

"You're a first year aren't you?", the boy asked, you responded with a small nod, avoiding any eye contact whatsoever and gently fiddling with the wheels of your skateboard.

"Cool! I'm Iwaizumi Hajime, I'll probably end up seeing you around quite a bit, but I've gotta go now because my pain-in-the-ass of a friend likes to get pissy when i keep him waiting. I'll see you around..?", he raised an eyebrow, signalling for you to tell him your name.

"um..(L-L/N)(Y/N).. I'll see you around Iwaizumi-kun..", you made brief eye contact with the taller male and gave him a small smile before going your separate ways.

You let out a sigh you didn't realize you'd been holding in "..And thats enough social interaction for the rest of the week.."

_If only it were that easy.._

**• 3rd POV •**

"I'm telling you Iwa-chan! We need to get (L/N) on the volleyball team!", Oikawa exclaimed, whilst Iwaizumi shook his head, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Look, Shittykawa, I told you that they're not gonna be interested. They obviously quit volleyball for a reason back in Junior High and I doubt they'll wanna play volleyball with anyone, especially you.", Iwaizumi stated coldly, sighing in annoyance.

"Why wouldn't they wanna play with me?? I'm probably the best player in this school, it'd be an honour to play volleyball with me! Also I've asked you a million times not to call me Shittykawa, I don't understand why you have to be so vulgar!"

"Maybe if you stopped calling me _'iWa-ChAn'_ then I'd stop calling you Shittykawa."

"Not gonna happen, I vividly remember you saying you liked being called Iwa-chan back in middle school!"

"Are you kidding me?? I did NOT say that!"

"Did to!"

" _Did not_!"

" _Did to_!"

" _DID NOT_!"

~

**•(Y/N)'s POV•**

You sat peacefully in the library listening to music and drawing absentmindedly, even though you were still in the warzone known as highschool, you were surprisingly relaxed. For the first time in weeks, it felt like it was just you alone with your music and your sketchbook..

That was until Oikawa came through the door.

You kept your head down, trying to ignore the tall boy clearly walking towards you. You really didn't wanna deal with people right now, and why the hell do people wanna talk to you anyways??

The boy walked past you and you breathed a sigh of relief..

_'Oh thank the heavens he wasn't going to actually talk to me! You know what, maybe there is a Go-'_

Your silent celebration was shut down when you felt a hand on your shoulder.

_(Y/N) needed to buy new underwear after this event because they absolutely shat themselves._

"I'm sorry if i startled you.. But are you (L/N) (Y/N)?"


	3. Annoyance

_"Uh.. hellooooo??"_

A large hand waved infront of your face, snapping you out of whatever trance you were in.

"I- um- what? Oh! Y-yeah.. I'm (L/N)(Y-Y/N).... Why..?"

_'Jesus christ I sound so fucking dumb what is wrong with m-'_

"Ah, I see! Good! I assumed you were but you seem a bit.. smaller.. than when we last saw eachother..", he trailed off, you let out a small 'oh..' before he continued speaking with a wide smile.

"Anyway, I need to ask you something! Would you be interested in joining Aoba Joshai's very own volleyball club?", he asked enthusiastically, still holding that annoying, albeit charming smile.

_'This dude has got to be messing with me.. I mean, he was there when I broke my ankle. Wait. This is the same guy.. Isn't it? He looks the same, just a bit taller and somehow even hotter..? ..Damn i really got the shit end of the genetics stick.. Wait fuck I was supposed to answer him-'_

"Um.. I'm sorry but no, I-"

"Why?? You were amazing in Junior High, you moved so quickly and you sent the ball flying like a _comet_! Don't you wanna do that again?", he looked genuinely confused and even kind of upset, you didn't understand why he cared so much about wether you were on the team or not. After all, his team beat yours, didn't they?

_Why would you be so focused on someone undoubtedly worse than them joining their team?_

"I-I just don't think I'd enjoy it as much as I used to.. Besides, my asthma got worse over the break so I'd just be a bu-"

_Interrupted again._

"You haven't played volleyball in months, right? So how do you know if you'll enjoy it or not?? Also, just look at your sketchbook! It's filled with volleyball drawings!", he pointed to your open sketchbook, and he was right, it turns out you had been drawing random people playing volleyball without even noticing, you raised your eyebrows slightly and sighed. 

It was at this point you knew that there was no way this guy was gonna give up, at least not today.

"Look.. I-I'm really sorry but I should probably head to class..", and with that, you gathered your belongings and headed to your classroom, leaving Oikawa alone in the library.

**• Tuesday •**

_"(L/N)-chaaann!!"_

That screech could only mean one thing..

_'he's back.. and he didn't forget about me..'_

You tried to quicken your walking pace down the hallway, but you forgot that Oikawa is an extremely athletic person, and the closest thing you'd done to exercise in months was skateboarding, so he caught up with you within seconds.

"(L/N)-chan have you decided to join the volleyball team yet?", he asked tilting his head to the side with a smile.

"..I've already said that I don't think I'd enjoy it Oikawa-kun..", You sighed, you knew there was no point in arguing with this boy, so your new tactic was to try and bore him into leaving you alone.

"Pleeeaaaassseeeee (L/N)-chan?? I really think you'd enjoy it, you just need your volleyball awakening! Or should I say.. re-awakening-"

"S-sorry Oikawa-kun but the bell's about to go and I don't want to be late for class.."

_And you left him alone again..._

**• Wednesday •**

"(L/N)-chan!", Oikawa appeared from behind a tree, once again scaring the shit out of you.

_'Where in the ever loving fuck did he come from!?'_

"So about the volleyball team.. You up for it yet??", again, you sighed, shook your head and continued walking...

**• Thursday •**

This time you saw him coming from a mile away, but you didn't have the energy to try and avoid him.

"Hey! (L/N)-cha-"

"Fine.."

"Wait what?"

"I'll go to your volleyball practice.. I'm not saying that I'll join, but-"

"That's great! I'll come get you after last period and I'll walk you there!", he gave you a big smile and then ran off to go join the rest of his friends. You rolled your eyes and smiled to yourself, Oikawa Tooru may be a royal pain in the ass, but he can be kinda cute..


	4. Embarrassment

_Rrriiiiinnnngggg_

The loud, high pitched ringing of the school bell pulled you out of your daydream, signalling the end of the period, and the end of the school day.

At least, it did for everyone else; you were being forced to go to the volleyball club with Oikawa, surely it couldn't be that bad? Even so, your mind was racing with ideas of how to escape without being found by Oikawa, but you knew it would be pointless in the end since, as soon as you walked out into the hallway, you'd be dragged to the gym.

You rested your head on your desk with a sigh..

_'Maybe if I just stay in here.. He'll think ive already gone ho-'_

"Yoo hoo! (L/N)-chan~"

_'..nevermind..'_

You slowly lifted your head off of the desk, looking miserable.

"What's with that face (L/N)-chan?? We're gonna go play volleyball! And you're gonna get the opportunity to practice with me, you should be practically jumping up and down with excitement!", Oikawa grinned at you, but that grin soon transformed into a smirk..

"You know, it's not every day I let someone who isn't on the team practice with me, so you should consider yourself very, very lucky~", there was something different behind that smirk, something that you couldn't quite place..

Ignoring the change in his attitude, you stood up from your seat and walked past Oikawa towards the door.

"..Fine.. Let's just get this over with I guess.."

Surprisingly, Oikawa stayed quiet on the short walk to the gym, you felt you were able to relax a bit, maybe this wouldn't be as bad as you had made it out to be after all...

_Yeah, that didn't last long._

As soon as Oikawa opened the gym doors he grabbed your arm and exclaimed to the rest of his teammates,

_"I GOT THEM!"_

Your face flushed a deep shade of red and you looked down to the floor, praying for it to open up and swallow you whole.

Of course, that didn't happen, so you were just stood there in complete silence.

_With the entire team staring at you._

Iwaizumi was the first to make a move, and he did that by hurling a volleyball right into Oikawa's face, taking all of the attention off of you and pinning it onto Oikawa who now had a bright red circle on his cheek. 

He doubled over, clutching his cheek and... Crying? It was hard to tell, he really was a weird boy..

You quickly took this as an opportunity to inch yourself away from him and move towards Iwaizumi.

"What the fuck was that?"

"What do you mean 'what was that'?! You threw a volleyball at my face!!"

"You deserved it, Shittykawa."

_"I did NOT-"_

Oikawa's tantrum was interrupted by you chuckling quietly, he looked at you in shock.

"What do you think is so funny, huh (L/N)-chan?"

You covered your mouth to try and stop yourself from laughing any more.

"..S-shittykawa.."

This time it was Oikawa's turn to be embarrassed, and he certainly wasn't happy about it.

"D-do NOT call me that! I-it's a terribly vulgar nickname that Iwa-chan made up to make fun of me! You are the last person here who I'd expect to hear that name from!"

You were struggling to contain your laughter as you watched this bizarre scene unfold infront of you. Teenage heartthrob Oikawa Tooru kneeling on the floor with tears in his eyes, a big volleyball shaped mark on his cheek and a bright red face.

Out of all the things that could've happened today, this was definitely not what you were expecting.

This scene caused the two other first years on the team to join you and Iwaizumi in bullying Oikawa, you could've sworn you saw the dark haired one take a picture of him but you decided not to mention it, as it'd definitely make this situation worse.

"Alright, that's enough. Leave the kid alone."

You turned around slightly to see a very tall third year stood behind the four of you, you recognized him as the captain of the team and quickly distanced yourself from the rest of the boys in fear of getting yelled at.

After a brief lecture from the captain, Iwaizumi and the other two first years went back to practicing and the captain approached you.

"So, I take it you're here to join the team?"

_'Oh damn this guy's very straightforward..'_

"W-well I-"

"Not right now, they're just here to see if they still want to play volleyball.", Oikawa stated, briskly walking past the two of you into the changing rooms.

"Well then..", the captain handed you a spare sports kit.

"..It certainly looks like you've pissed him off, but go change into these and we'll see how good you are.", you gave him a small nod and began walking towards the changing rooms.

"You were the captain of Sekodai, right? Then I'll be expecting good things from you.."


	5. Achievement

_"You were the captain of Sekodai, right? Then I'll be expecting good things from you.."_

The captain's words replayed over and over in your head as you made your way to the changing room.

_'How can they be expecting good things from me? I'm terrible at volleyball compared to them..'_

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't even think to check if Oikawa was still changing before you went into the changing rooms, and there he was...

_Fully clothed, wearing his volleyball kit._

_'oh thank fu-'_

"You should've asked if i was changed before coming in.", Oikawa said coldly, walking past you and out of the changing room without sparing you a glance.

It seemed like he was still mad at you about earlier, you weren't quite sure why though. Maybe he's just embarrassed..?

~

To your surprise, 'practice' actually went quite well, though you couldn't really call it practice since your body was too weak to do most of the proper drills, so you were mostly left passing the ball between yourself and another first year named Matsukawa Issei. 

Oikawa seemed to have cheered up since you last saw him, he appeared to be practicing his serves.

Just before everyone began putting their equipment away, Oikawa interrupted,

"Wait, before we clean up! Can we see how well (L/N)-chan can spike a ball??", he smirked, he was doing this to challenge you since he thought you didn't have enough self-confidence to do it..

"I'm not sure if that's the best idea, Oikawa-kun. Don't you think its a bit unfair on them? I think we'd be better off-"

"I'll do it."

Oikawa raised his eyebrows and his smirk widened,

"That's what I like to see."

"Are you sure? You haven't played in months; you might end up hurting yourse-"

"I'm sure I'll be fine.", your eyes met with Oikawa's, a small smirk formed on your lips. You wanted to prove him wrong..

No, you _had_ to prove him wrong.

With your newfound confidence, you tossed a ball to Oikawa and walked back onto the court. You wiped your sweaty hands on your gym shorts as Oikawa got into position, that damn smirk still on his face.

Without warning, he tossed the ball high into the air, well out of reach for any average first year.

He was trying to make a fool out of you.

He wanted you to fail, to embarrass yourself.

_'This fucker's trying to get revenge..'_

Lucky for you, you weren't any average first year, and you certainly weren't going to let Oikawa embarrass you infront of the whole team.

So you sprinted forwards, not thinking about the possible consequences of pushing yourself too hard, and jumped high into the air. You felt a rush of adrenaline as your feet left the polished floor of the gym, something you hadn't felt in quite a long time.

As soon as your hand made contact with the ball it soared over the net and through the air like a _comet_ , and landed in the far corner of the court with a loud, satisfying slap. 

The entire team was in shock as you fell to your knees, unable to catch yourself properly, the palm of your hand was stinging, your legs were aching from the terrible landing.

_But all you felt was excitement._

You hadn't felt like this since junior high, in that moment you realized just how much you did miss volleyball.

And then you started coughing.

_And you remembered the reason you quit._

"Woah.. That was impressive! How did you manage to spike it so perfectly on your first try??", Iwaizumi came up to you, holding out a hand to help you stand up.

Oikawa stood there in shock, you actually managed to do it..

You actually managed to overcome your mental block and show people how good you were..

"Ha.. Thanks but it really isn't anything compared to your spikes, Iwaizumi.. I probably could've hit it harder, and I didn't even land on my feet.."

Practice had finished, and you were walking home, blasting (favoutire song) through your headphones. You finally got to go home and straight to bed, until..

"(L/N)-chan!! Wait up!"

_Looks like sleep was gonna have to wait a little while longer.._


	6. Intruiging

_Looks like sleep was gonna have to wait a little while longer.._

You sighed, turning your music down and facing him,

"What's up..?"

"You don't sound very enthusiastic for someone who just managed to impress the entire volleyball team!", he pouted, but it quickly turned into a smile, "Anyway, I wanted to walk you home today! I figured it'd be a good idea, and we could get to know eachother more! So, where abouts do you live?"

You cringed internally, the last thing you wanted today was more social interaction.

"Oh.. I uhh.. I live over there..", you gestured down the street, "It's quite a long walk though, so you really don't have to walk with me.."

_'Please leave me alone..'_

"Nah it's fine. I actually really enjoy walking!", he smiled.

_'..I guess not..'_

You gave him a small nod, and the two of you walked in silence for a few minutes before Oikawa spoke again.

"Soooo... Are you gonna join the volleyball team now??", he asked, leaning towards you and raising his eyebrow.

_'Wow. I definitely should've seen this coming.."_

You shrugged, "..I don't know.. I'm pretty out of shape and I'm not half as good as you guys, in all honesty I'd probably just end up slowing you down.. Besides, I'm focusing more on academics so I can get my gr-"

"You're kidding, right? You're obviously naturally gifted at volleyball, you definitely wouldn't slow us down! And even if you are out of shape, that spike you did back then was better than any other first year's I've seen!", he frowned at you slightly, "Of course, you're never going to be as good as me, but that,s not the point.."

_"I really don't understand why you doubt yourself so much, (L/N)-chan"_

You shrugged again, staring down at the floor, "I guess I'll think about it ."

"Great! In the meantime, we've actually been looking for someone to make a poster for the volleyball club. I saw your drawings back in the library and they're really good, so I was wondering if you wanted to design the poster??", he smiled at you again, and you raised your eyebrows.

"Sure! Uh.. Is there anything specific that you'd like to be on it?"

"Nah, not really.. Though it would be really awesome if you drew me, like, really big in the centre, looking really cool! I mean, you don't have to, but it would be pretty damn cool if you did..", he gave you a cheeky grin and you rolled your eyes.

"..And what about the rest of the team?"

"They can be on it too I guess, but since I'm the most important, and the best player on the team, I think that I should be in the middle. That way when people think of the Aoba Joshai volleyball team, they think of Oikawa Tooru, the great king!"

"... You do realize that you're not the captain, right..?"

"I'm not the captain _yet_ , but I will be in two years time!"

"Sure you will, _oh great king_ "

"Hey! That's supposed to be a positive nickname! It's supposed to make people feel intimidated by me, so don't use it to make fun of me, shorty!"

You chuckled softly, it was actually pretty entertaining annoying Oikawa, "Fine.. Fine I won't- I'm sorry what?!"

"You heard me! It's true though, you are short!"

"Hey! I'm not that short!"

"That might be true, but you're shorter than me. So, in my eyes, that makes you short!"

"I'm still growing! And you're tall for a first year!"

"Whatever you say.. Shortie McShorts."

"I- W-what?! This is ridiculous..", you shook your head and began walking faster, attempting to hide your blushing face. 

Oikawa managed to catch up with you very quickly, with that annoying smirk on his face.

"What's wrong? Can someone not handle my nicknames? You know (L/N)-chan.. You might wanna go see a doctor, it seems like you have a bad case of short man syndrome."

Having had enough of his shit, you punched him hard in the arm hoping it would make him shut up.

"Oww! Okay okay I'm sorry..", he quickly opened his backpack and handed you some..

_Milk bread?_

"Here, have some milk bread as a peace treaty, but you need to promise not to punch me in the arm again."

You let out a soft chuckle, shaking your head "Fine. But you need to stop calling me short.", you tore the milk bread in half, handing the other half back to Oikawa.

"Ugh.. Fine.. Wai- Hey! I never said you could have that much! You're so greedy!"

"I'm just hungry, and I'm sure it wont affect you that much; you definitely seem like the type of guy who'd have his kitchen cupboards stuffed with milk bread.."

"That doesn't matter! You still took more than you were supposed to!"

Oikawa Tooru was a good looking pain in the ass, almost everyone knew that, but (Y/N) got the feeling that there was a lot more to him than playing volleyball and being a pretty boy, and maybe they were willing to stick around to find out what kind of person he really is..


	7. Impressive

The two of you decided that the poster should be done by Monday, which gave you three days to complete it. 

_Plenty of time, right?_

It was, until you realized, the night before it was supposed to be finished, that you hadn't even started it.

This definitely wasn't the first time something like this had happened, you had a tendency to procrastinate right until the last second with pretty much everything. You weren't necessarily putting these things off on purpose, you just always found other things to do instead.

Needless to say you stayed up all night drawing a poster for a volleyball club of all things. It wasn't the most enjoyable experience, but it wasn't anywhere near as bad as that one time you had to write a 10 page essay in one night.

You ended up finishing the poster at around 5am, you didn't see much point in sleeping because you knew you were going to sleep straight through your alarm, so you decided to tough it out..

~

"Well well well (L/N)-chan, someone looks tired~" Oikawa smirked, poking your forehead, "Did you finish the poster?"

You nodded and opened your bag, pulling out the poster and handing it to him. Oikawa's eyes widened and he gasped dramatically.

In the centre of the poster stood a silhouette of Oikawa, tossing a volleyball to Iwaizumi who was frozen mid air, ready to spike the ball. The words _'Rule the court ~ Aoba Johsai volleyball club'_ were written in cursive above the two silhouettes. The poster was simple but eye-catching, making perfect use of the school's colours.

_And Oikawa loved it._

"Holy shit (L/N)-chan this is amazing!" He pointed at himself in the centre of the poster, grinning excitedly.

"That's me, you actually put me in the middle! I mean, of course you did, I _am_ the best."

You blushed slightly and chuckled at his childish excitement, "I'm glad you like it. Do you think the rest of the team will?"

"Of course they will! This is the coolest poster I've ever seen!"

".. You're only saying that because you're in the centre.."

"..Well.. Yeah.. But! I meant what I said, this _is_ the coolest poster I've ever seen. Of course, putting me in the middle only makes it better!" He ruffled your hair, grinning down at you.

You swatted his hand away and fixed your hair, glaring at him. But it soon turned into a soft smile as you shook your head, "Well, we should probably head to class. I'd rather not be late.."

"Yup, that sounds like a good idea," Oikawa nodded and took a step backwards before turning around and walking off.

"But try not to fall asleep during class!"

~

_So yeah, you fell asleep during class.._

Luckily, you weren't given a detention, however you now had an entire Chemistry lesson to catch up on. Chemistry was your weakest subject by far, you preferred creative subjects like Art and Music, meaning that you'd probably have to ask someone to help you.

The only problem with that was the fact that you had hardy spoken to anyone in your class..

You always kept to yourself during school, only talking to people when absolutely necessary. Oikawa was the exception to this because he always approached you, and there wasn't really a way to get rid of him. You didn't mind though, you enjoyed being alone, and you also surprisingly enjoyed Oikawa's company.

You sighed and rested your head on your desk, it wasn't as if you didn't enjoy talking to people, no, you were surprisingly loud and energetic around people you truly liked, especially back in Junior High. But now you just couldn't seem to find the energy to speak to people, and the whole 'breaking the ice' thing made you want to jump out of a third story window, so you just figured it'd be easier to stay out of everyone else's way.

You were abruptly pulled from your thoughts when you noticed Oikawa stood in the doorway of your classroom with a wide smile on his face once again.

"Yoo hoo Pipsqueak~"

"I thought you said you'd stop making fun of me for being small.." You sighed, lifting your head up and rubbing your eyes tiredly.

"Awh.. But I like making fun of you, it's cute!" He pouted, flicking your nose.

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me today? We could eat in here or on the roof, it's up to you!"

"..Sure.. Could we go go the roof? I think I could do with some fresh air," You stood up from your seat and stretched.

"..Why do you wanna eat with me? Don't you usually eat with Iwaizumi-kun?"

"Ah, well.." He looked off to the side, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "..Iwa-chan and I aren't speaking right now.. We got into a bit of a fight earlier and now he's pissed at me even though I didn't do anything wrong! I just thought it would be funny to mix in the wrong chemical into his experiment, if I knew it'd explode like that I wouldn't've done it!"

"..Yeah that definitely sounds like it was yo-"

"Besides, I prefer hanging out with you over Iwa-chan anyways,"

_Well that caught you by surprise.._

"I mean, you two are actually pretty similar.. But you're quite a lot nicer compared to him, and you actually listen to me when I talk to you! Well, at least I think you do.."


	8. Tired

"You slept through your whole chemistry class? Ha, sucks to be you.."

You rolled your eyes, taking another bite out of your sandwich.

"Who was your teacher?" Oikawa asked raising an eyebrow, "My chemistry teacher would've beat my ass if she caught me sleeping during class.."

"..I had Mr Fujisaki, he's actually really forgiving, but some students like to take advantage of that. I do feel quite bad for him sometimes, but he's a really good teacher when everyone behaves."

"Ohhh, you have Mr Fujisaki.. That makes sense! Miss Iruma's a pain in the ass but she teaches well, and she's super attractive. The boys are all over her because of her.." he pointed to his chest, ".. You know.."

You chuckled softly, "Yeah, I've heard quite a lot about her.."

The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes, continuing to eat your lunch, before Oikawa spoke again.

"Didn't you say that you need someone to talk you over what happened in your chem class?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll probably have to ask someone in my-"

"Woah! Slow down, what about me!?"

"I- W-what..?"

"Why can't I teach you?"

You raised your eyebrows, Oikawa didn't seem like the type of guy who'd enjoy teaching someone.

"..Are you sure you'd be able to? I mean-"

"What do you mean?? I'm the smartest in my class, of course I'd be able to!" he pouted, "Surely it'd be an _honour_ to receive my help! But if you don't want my help then you can suit yourself~"

"No no no, I do want your help! It's just.. After what you said about Iwaizumi-kun's experiment I'm not sure if I can trust you with anything to do with science.."

Oikawa gasped and placed a hand on his chest dramatically, "You didn't even give me a chance to explain why I made Iwa-chan's experiment explode! Maybe if you let me explain, you wouldn't be so quick to judge me!"

You sighed and rubbed the bridge of your nose, "That's fair, but you did cause an explosion, so-" You were interrupted by Oikawa pressing a finger to your lips.

"Shhhh! I'm gonna explain what happened, so you better listen!"

_'Jesus Christ..'_

"So, earlier today Iwa-chan said that he'd be partners with me in Chemistry, but I made him pinkie promise just in case because I didn't have anyone else to work with if he ditched me. But when class started, I turned to work with him but he was working with _Makki_! Understandably, I was very upset, and I knew what I had to do..."

Oikawa continued rambling on about his whole revenge plot against Iwaizumi, but you had spaced out because of how tired you were. You felt just about ready to all asleep when you noticed someone poking your cheek angrily.

"(L/N)-chan! Were you even listening?? Or were you just staring off into space?"

"I-I was listening, I just... Yeah, I spaced out.." you shrugged, "Sorry"

Oikawa was quick to start complaining but, once again, you weren't listening. You were too busy focusing on the angry student approaching you and Oikawa..

"Iwaizumi-kun..?"

Oikawa immediately stopped talking and turned to face Iwaizumi, a look of terror on his face.

"Hey, Shittykawa."

"I-Iwa-chan, fancy seeing you here.." Oikawa smiled nervously, whatever was about to happen was not gonna be pretty.

"Are you gonna apologize?"

"Apologize for what?" He asked, his nervous smile turning into a shit-eating grin.

_Yeah, this is definitely not gonna end well.._

"Don't fuck with me, Oikawa. You know exactly what you did. You sabotaged my science experiment and left _me_ to clean it up! You know what Miss Iruma's like, she would've beat the shit out of me if she wasn't our teacher!"

Oikawa stood up and shrugged, "Honestly I thought I was doing you a favour, leaving you and Miss Iruma alone~ Do you know how many boys would've _killed_ to be in your position, Iwa-chan?"

You sighed and put your head in your hands,

_'I'm too tired for this shit..'_

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's shirt and pulled him towards him roughly, "Well, thanks to you _'dOing mE a fAvoUr'_ I now have a detention because Miss Iruma thinks that I did it on purpose! You better apologize and tell her it was you because I'm not doing this shit!"

Oikawa raised his hands and pouted, "Well maybe if you didn't ditch me for Makki we wouldn't have this problem!"

"So that's why you did that!? You're so fucking stupid-" Iwaizumi raised a hand to slap Oikawa, but he was stopped when your hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him away, looking pissed off and even more tired than earlier.

You faced Iwaizumi first, staring him dead in the eyes with your brows furrowed, you even managed to intimidate him despite the height difference between the two of you.

"Iwaizumi-kun, for the love of _God_ control your fucking temper; it's barely even been a week and I'm already sick to death of hearing you yell at Oikawa. Sure, he may be a self-righteous bitch but you threatening to beat him up every five fucking minutes really isn't making it any easier for either of you."

You could hear Oikawa snickering from behind you, so you turned around and gave him the same death glare you gave Iwaizumi, and it certainly shut him up.

"And you," you sighed, rubbing your temples, " _Just shut the fuck up_ , it really isn't that hard. You cause more petty drama than all of the popular girls in Junior High combined. You act like the whole world revolves around you, but newsflash shit face, you're not the centre of the fucking universe, got it?"

You took a deep breath, covering your blushing face. You didn't mean to get that mad at them, but hopefully they understood your point. Walking back to the bench where you and Oikawa were sat, you grabbed your belongings and turned to leave.

"..Both of you need to apologize to eachother.. Oh, and Oikawa-kun," you turned your head to look at him.

"Tell miss.." Having forgotten her name, you gestured to your chest, your blush deepening, "..That it was _you_ who made Iwaizumi-kun's experiment explode.."

With that, you left Oikawa and Iwaizumi alone on the rooftop..

_"..Damn, (L/N)-chan's grown some balls.."_


	9. Sprained

_'Well that was one long ass day..'_

You walked home at an agonizingly slow pace, feeling about ready to pass out. You were already tired after staying up all night, but yelling at Oikawa and Iwaizumi had completely drained you. 

You were contemplating whether you should apologize to them, you felt kinda bad for going off on them like that, but at the same time they _did_ deserve it..

Your thoughts were interrupted by a loud "(L/N)-CHANNN" coming from across the street, and you fought off the urge to cry as you turned around to face whoever was yelling your name.

_..I really don't think we need to specify who it was.._

Oikawa ran across the road and greeted with you with his classic wide smile, but it felt like he was keeping his distance from you.. Did you really scare him that badly earlier?

"Hey (L/N)-chan! I was wondering if you still needed help with your chemistry lesson? You don't have to let me help you if you don't-"

"No it's fine, I'd rather you help me than someone I've never spoken to.. Do you wanna go to the library at lunch tomorrow and see how much we can get done?" You looked up at him and smiled softly, whilst you were definitely still exhausted, you weren't mad at him anymore.

Oikawa grinned, "Sure! I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Yup, I'll see you tomorrow.."

With that, the two of you headed home, and you got the best night's sleep you'd ever had.

~

You quickly walked down the hallway, heading towards the school library and trying your best not to run into anyone.

"Hey Oikawa-kun.."

Oikawa was leaning against a wall outside of the library entrance, and he quickly turned to face you once he heard your voice.

"There you are shorty, I thought you ditched me!"

"Yeah, um, sorry about that.. We got held back because a few people were misbehaving.. But I'm here now!"

The studying session actually went pretty well, Oikawa was a surprisingly good teacher and you managed to cover the whole lesson over lunch with extra time to spare. 

You leaned back in your chair, taking a bite out of your sandwich, "Thanks for the help, it wasn't too difficult but you definitely made it a lot easier to understand.."

You looked over to Oikawa, who had a small smirk on his face, "I'm glad I could help you (L/N)-chan! But I have a favour to ask you.."

You sighed and rubbed the bridge of your nose, you probably should've expected something like this to happen since Oikawa rarely does anything for someone else without wanting something in return.

"..Go on.."

"Well, since I very kindly helped you catch up with your chemistry work. I figured it would only be fair if you helped me with something too!" His smirk was growing with every word, and you immediately began regretting accepting his help in the first place.

"You know, it would _greatly_ help me if you, say, joined the volleyball club?"

You pursed your lips and shook your head..

_Yeah, you really should've seen this coming._

"Come onnn (Y/N)-chann~ You're already really good at volleyball and you have amazing potential! I really don't understand why you won-"

Oikawa was cut off by the school librarian shushing him and shaking her head, giving him a disappointed look.

He continued to lean towards you and whisper, "..I don't understand why you won't join the team, it's not like you've got much to lose, is it?"

You turned your head away from him, also whispering, "Well.. No.. But-"

"Then why not? Come on, give me one good reason why you don't wanna join."

"..."

"Do you really think you're not good enough?" He chuckled dryly, leaning back in his chair, "Because I can take you to the gym right now and prove that you're more than good enough to join the team."

You kept your head down, refusing to make eye contact with him.

"Look, if you really don't wanna join then just tell me. I may be really good at reading people but I can't tell what you're thinking when you're sat like that. Obviously I'm not gonna force you to join but I just think it'd be a waste if you didn't. There's no doubt that you were born with a natural talent for volleyball, and I think you should make the most of it because lots of people _aren't_ born with natural talent-"

"..Fine.. I'll join.."

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't quite ca-"

"I said I'll join."

Oikawa's face lit up as he ruffled your hair, grinning.

"Yes!! I knew you'd give in eventually! Also, you cant take that back now, you're in the club for good!"

Oikawa's celebration was soon cut short by the librarian kicking him out, and you were left there with your head in your hands, very unsure about the decision you just made..

~

A few days had passed, and the Aoba Joshai volleyball club were having their after school practice, you were trying your best to join in with the drills the rest of the team were practicing, despite not being in peak physical condition.

A few people were surprised by how much you seemed to be enjoying yourself, even Oikawa hadn't expected you to settle in this quickly.

This session was just like any other they'd had that week, with you and Oikawa practicing your serves and the rest of the team were doing various drills, when you accidentally dropped your ball whilst Oikawa was running forwards to serve his.

Oikawa tripped over the ball and fell to the floor, rolling his ankle in the process. Of course, the team's initial reaction was to laugh at his suffering whilst he tried to stand back up, failing miserably every time.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, are you okay?" You asked, holding out your hand to help Oikawa up, whilst trying to contain your own laughter.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just-" Oikawa grabbed your hand and pulled himself up, hissing in pain as you walked him to the bench.

"Shit I think I've sprained it.."

You frowned, quickly grabbing a first aid kit before walking back towards Oikawa. You pulled out an ice pack and handed it to him,

"..Put this on your ankle for 20 minutes, and I'll bandage it for you.."

"Awe, you actually care about me!"

"..I never said I didn't..?"

You sat with Oikawa on the bench for the next 20 minutes, watching the rest of the team practice before wrapping his ankle with a compression bandage. 

"Right, come on.."

"Wait what?"

"I'm walking you home, you won't be able to play with a sprained ankle.."

"Nope. Just give me a few minutes and I'll be-"

You pressed a finger to his lips, "You're _not_ practicing with a sprained ankle, you'll only make it worse. Now come on, we're going home."

Oikawa pouted, swatting your hand away, "Ugh.. Fine, but you'll have to let me lean on you."

The walk to Oikawa's house was surprisingly long, and he would not stop complaining about his ankle and how he wasn't going to be able to play volleyball for a few days.

"Just be glad you didn't break it.."

"Okay just because you've been through worse doesn't mean that you can ignore my pain! You said that I could lean on you, yet here I am limping down the street, _unsupported_! How would you feel if I fell? It would all be your fault!" 

You chuckled, "I wouldn't feel bad at all, it would actually be pretty funny. Also I never said that you could lean on me?"

"Yeah I know you never actually said it.. But it's the right thing to do when your friend's injured!" Oikawa frowned at you, and you only shrugged in response.

However, you eventually got tired of watching Oikawa limp pitifully down the street, so you gave in and let him lean on you as you walked the rest of the way to his house.

When you finally arrived at Oikawa's front door, you had to help him inside.

"Just remember to rest it and you'll be fine, and please don't do anything stupid.."

"Like what?" 

"Playing volleyball."

Oikawa shrugged, smirking, "Okay then. No volleyball for me.."

" _I mean it._ "

"Jeez (L/N)-chan, what are you? My mom?"

You sighed, rolling your eyes, "Just get some rest.. And I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"You got it, Shorty!"

You gave him a half-hearted glare before leaving his house, and you smiled softly to yourself as you put your headphones on and headed home.

**• 3rd POV •**

It was around an hour after (Y/N) walked him home, and Oikawa was laying on his bed, scrolling mindlessly through Instagram when he heard a knock on his front door.

Groaning, he got up and made his way downstairs carefully, trying not to put too much pressure on his ankle.

When he opened the door he was met with (Y/N) smirking, holding two brown paper bags.

" _D'you like McDonald's?_ "


	10. Anxieties

A few weeks passed, and you and Oikawa only grew closer, quickly becoming close friends. However, as time passed your sleep schedule worsened, and you were arriving at school later with each passing day. It was obvious that this was quickly becoming a problem, so Oikawa offered a solution.

"(L/N)-chan, why were you so late today?"

".. I slept in."

"Again? Honestly, I never thought you'd be a heavy sleeper.."

"I'm really not a heavy sleeper, I just struggle falling asl-"

"I've got an idea! How about I wake you up in the morning? When I wake up, I call you to make sure you're awake! How does that sound?"

You raised your eyebrows and nodded, "That's actually a pretty good idea coming from you..", you quickly pulled out your phone and handed it to him, "..Here, put your number in."

Oikawa smirked, handing you his phone so you could do the same, "Yes! I finally get (L/N)-chan's number!"

"..Please tell me this wasn't just so you could get my number.."

Shaking his head, he handed your phone back to you, "Nope! I do actually want you to get to school on time, having your number is just a bonus!"

You looked down at your phone, checking to see if he'd named himself anything inappropriate.  
The name he'd given himself wasn't inappropriate, but it still took you by surprise..

_'My_ _Grand King ♡'_

~

You were woken up by the sound of (anime opening) blasting through your phone speakers. Groaning, you untangled yourself from your bed sheets and answered your phone, being met with Oikawa's voice.

"Good morning (L/N)-Chan!" he sounded unnaturally cheery, considering it was around half six in the morning.

You could only mumble something in response, rubbing your eyes in attempt to wake yourself up.

"Do you remember what today is?"

"..Uh... Sunday..?" You answered groggily, trying to find the energy to sit up.

"Correct! Do you know what we're doing today?"

"..I don't know what you're doing but I'm staying in bed.."

"Uh, no you're not? We have our first practice match today, dummy! You can't miss out on that!"

"..Oh, yeah.. That.. Wait-" You jolted upwards, frantically checking your calendar, "That's today!?"

"You forgot?" Oikawa chuckled, "Anyways, I'll be at your house in around an hour, so make sure you're ready okay?"

With that, Oikawa hung up, and you were left panicking..

It wasn't like you'd never had a practice game before, it was actually quite the opposite. You were just really scared of letting everyone down.

~

The coach ride to Wakutani South Highschool went by pretty quick.

_Too quick.._

You had tried your best to calm yourself down on the way there but nothing seemed to be working, in fact, your anxiety only seemed to be getting worse. You debated whether or not to tell Oikawa how you were feeling, but you'd deemed that to be too embarrassing..

_'I_ _can't do this..'_

**• 3rd POV •**

Whilst the Aoba Joshai volleyball team were warming up, Iwaizumi was observing the rest of the team when he noticed something was missing...

"..Hey Shittykawa have you seen (L/N)-San?"

Oikawa quickly glanced around the gymnasium, a small frown on his face, "..Nope, have you?"

Iwaizumi sighed and shook his head, "I thought you said you'd keep an eye on them?"

"Jeez Iwa-chan, they're not a dog.. They're probably just outside or something," He shrugged, "I'll go look.."

**• (Y/N)** **'s** **POV •**

You ran your shaking fingers through your hair and leaned your head back against the wall..

_'..I can't believe this shit is happening..'_

This feeling of anxiety certainly wasn't something new, you'd had to deal with it every day for years. However some days were worse than others, but you couldn't tell if today was just a bad day, or if you were really getting this worked up over a volleyball game.

You hoped that this was just one of those days, but the deep pit in your stomach that only grew every time you thought about going into the gym was telling you something different, you felt like you were about to throw up.

_What would Oikawa think if he knew you were outside of the gymnasium, mid anxiety attack, because you were too anxious to go inside and play volleyball?_

"(L/N)-chan?"

_'Shit.'_

You desperately tried to compose yourself as Oikawa walked over to you, however your efforts were mostly in vain, since Oikawa had been stood there for longer than you'd realized.

"..Are you okay?"

"I- Uh.. Y-yeah I'm fine! I j-just needed to-" You looked down at your trembling hands and sighed, leaning back against the wall, ".. I'm sorry.."

Oikawa chuckled softly and leaned against the wall next to you, ".. I'm guessing you're anxious about the game?"

"..."

Your silence was all he needed. He sighed, ".. Scared you're gonna let everyone down? I get it, you feel like the whole team is watching you.. And that they're gonna hate you if you mess up once.. But you do know that's not true, right?"

You stayed silent, now embarrassed by the fact that, obviously, you weren't the only person who was anxious about this game.

"Hey, (Y/N)."

You were caught off guard by him using your first name and you looked up at him, confused. Your eyes were met with a gentle smile, an expression you'd never seen Oikawa make before.

"I don't know what your teammates were like back in Junior High, but here, we don't give a shit if you mess up.. Well- Um.. We _do_ , but- Nevermind," He paused and sighed, trying to figure out what he was actually trying to say, "What I meant was that if you mess up, we wont hold it against you. There will always be someone to back you up, and if the ball does land on our side of the court then it's everyone's fault, not just yours. Well, that's what the captain said, so wether you listen to him or not is up to you."

You gave him a small nod and went to say something, but you were interrupted by Oikawa ruffling your hair and bending down slightly.

"But, what I do know is that you're undoubtedly one of the best players on our team, you have amazing potential, and the rest of them agree with me. So even if you don't quite believe in yourself just yet, the rest of us do." Oikawa's smile turned into a smirk as he flicked your nose, "Now, how about we haul ass back to the gym before Iwa-chan tries to kill us?"

You rolled your eyes, rubbing your nose as you followed Oikawa back into the gym, finally feeling better. There was no doubt that you were still anxious, but there wasn't really much you could do about that. To your surprise, Oikawa was actually pretty good at comforting people. You stopped outside the door, looking up at Oikawa and giving him a small smile, "Thanks.."

Oikawa grinned back at you, giving you a thumbs up before opening the doors to the gym, "No problem, Shortie."

_"Now lets go beat their asses."_

| 

ReplyForward  
  
---|---


End file.
